Valitun sietämätön kuolemattomuus
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Voldemort kirosi mielessään epäluotettavat pelastajat alimpaan manalaan. Seljasauvan voima kutsui häntä, se halusi päästä taikomaan. Voldemort siveli sitä rauhoittavasti sanattomasti luvaten sille paljon mahtavia kirouksia toteutettavaksi. - Parituksetonta huumoria vihjauksilla-


**Otsikko**: Valitun sietämätön kuolemattomuus

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-15

**Tyylilaji**: Draamaa huumorilla höystettynä

**Paritukset/henkilöt**: Voldemort ja hänen iloinen joukkonsa, niin ja Harry tietysti. Merope Kolkko vierailevana tähtenä.

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista en, lainaan hahmoja ja tekstiä, jotka ovat Row -tädin ja WB:n omaisuutta. Leikin lainauksilla täysin korvauksetta, jollei ihania palautteita sellaiseksi lasketa.

**Varoitukset**: pienesti kiroilua, surutta tappamista ja sen yrittämistä. Vitsien taso paikoitellen hyvinkin lapsellista, vaikka ikäraja onkin korkeahko.

**Tiivistelmä**: _Voldemort kirosi mielessään epäluotettavat pelastajat alimpaan manalaan. Seljasauvan voima kutsui häntä, se halusi päästä taikomaan. Voldemort siveli sitä rauhoittavasti sanattomasti luvaten sille paljon mahtavia kirouksia toteutettavaksi._

**A/N:** Alku on kirjoitettu mahdollisimman uskollisesti kirjan tapahtumia seuraten, dialogia ja tekstin pätkiä on jonkun verran suoraan lainattu Kuoleman varjelukset kirjasta s.764-767 ja 789-790. Näkökulma tosin on eri, joten Harry-keskeisyyttä ja tämän ajatuksia on turha odottaa. Kirjoitettu pöytälaatikon puhdistushaasteeseen, josta saamani Selenen haaste löytyy tekstin lopusta, jotta turhilta spoilaantumisilta vältyttäisiin. Osallistuu myös FF100 haasteeseen sanalla 022. Viholliset.

* * *

_**Valitun sietämätön kuolemattomuus**_

Kuolonsyöjien rinki liikehti levottomasti metsäaukealla, innostus oli lähes käsin kosketeltavaa. Kaikki odottivat esityksen alkavan, eikä kukaan heistä ollut vaarassa joutua Mestarin sauvan tähtäimeen. Se kohtalo oli varattu pelastaja- Potterille, jonka saapumista aukiolle he odottivat.

Moni toivoi salaa - tai vähemmän salaa, kun tietää Voldemortin lahjat lukilitiksen käytössä - että saisi mahdollisuuden leikkiä valon sankarilla ennen tämän peruuttamatonta kuolemaa. Sitten he voisivat aloittaa voiton juhlat ja ehkä he sitten saisivat sitä valtaa, jota pimeyden lordi oli heille luvannut.

Minuutit tuntuivat matelevan ja Voldemort näennäisestä varmuudestaan huolimatta alkoi hermostua. Hän oli kuvitellut, että Potterin penikka tulisi juoksujalkaa valmiina uhrautumaan ystäviensä puolesta. Tämä juoni ei ollut pettänyt vielä kertaakaan ja olisi ikävää, jos juoni nyt - voiton ollessa vain pojan tappamista vailla varma - osoittautuisi epäkelvoksi.

Voldemort valmistautui kiduttamaan ärsyttävimpiä kuolonsyöjiä, joiden syyksi kaiken aina saattoi laittaa, kun hän havaitsi liikettä aukean reunalla. Yaxley ja Dolohov liittyivät muiden kuolonsyöjien joukkoon.

— Ei sitä näy, herrani, Dolohov sanoi.

Voldemort kirosi mielessään epäluotettavat pelastajat alimpaan helvettiin. Seljasauvan voima kutsui häntä, se halusi päästä taikomaan. Voldemort siveli sitä rauhoittavasti sanattomasti luvaten sille paljon mahtavia kirouksia toteutettavaksi.

— Herrani —

Bellatrix aukaisi suunsa, mutta vaikeni herransa käden liikkeestä. Voldemortia ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, mitä hänen luutnantillaan oli sanottavanaan. Hän nautti kuitenkin naisen palvovasta katseesta, joka suuntautui häneen. Ihailu oli balsamia hänen loukatulle egolleen, Potterin jätettyä tulematta paikalle.

— Luulin että hän tulisi, Voldemort sanoi kimeällä, kuulaalla äänellään. — Odotin että hän tulee. Minä taisin... erehtyä.

— Et erehtynyt.

Pojan ääni kajahti aukion hiljaisuudessa kuin merkkitorvi. Poika oli nielaissut syötin jälleen kerran. Voldemort olisi pistänyt tanssiksi, jos todistajia ei olisi ollut paikalla. Toisaalta, jos todistajia ei olisi, kukaan ei tietäisi kuinka hän viimeinkin onnistuisi siinä, mitä hän oli yrittänyt lähes seitsemäntoista vuotta. Tällä kertaa hän ei tekisi sitä virhettä, että leikkisi pojan kanssa, nyt oli suoran toiminnan aika.

Hän seurasi nälkäisesti pojan jokaista askelta, kun tämä asteli lähemmäs häntä.

Nuotion loimu valaisi pojan nuoret kasvot hehkullaan ja Voldemort painoi jokaisen yksityiskohdan mieleensä, jotta hän voisi myöhemmin nautiskella suurimmasta voitostaan tarkkojen muistikuvien myötä yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Hän ei kiinnittänyt huomiotaan ääniin, jotka olivat täyttäneet aukion pojan ilmestyttyä. Poikakaan ei reagoinut niihin, ei vaikka tämän lemmikkipuolijätti huusi jotain.

Voldemort tunsi tyytyväisyyttä siitä, kuinka hänen juonensa oli toiminut nyt täydellisesti, koska tällä kertaa hän ei ollut päästänyt kuolonsyöjiään pilaamaan sitä. Hän oli ovelin, älykkäin ja täydellisin olento maan päällä, pian hän olisi myös voittamaton. Voldemort tunsi suupieliensä kääntyvän ylöspäin lihasten nykiessä tottumattomuuttaan hymyä ilmaisemaan. Hän kallisti päätään nähdäkseen pojan kasvot liekkien toiselta puolelta paremmin, tarkemmin, ettei hän menettäisi yhtäkään vivahdetta tämän ilmeestä, kun kuolema korjaisi pojan.

— Harry Potter, hän totesi kuiskaten. Eikä nimi enää maistunut kitkerältä hänen huulettomassa suussaan, ei nyt, kun poika oli henkäyksen päässä kuolemasta. — Poika joka elää.

Heidän katseensa olivat yhä lukkiutuneena toisiinsa, kun Voldemort kuiskasi kirouksen yhtä pehmeästi kuin pojan nimen hetkeä aiemmin. Vihreä valo purkautui hänen sauvastaan ja iskeytyi Valittuun. Ja kaikki pimeni.

Voldemort avasi silmänsä ja tunsi muhkuraisen maan selkänsä alla. Hetken hän oli jo ehtinyt pelätä kuusitoista vuotta sitten tapahtuneen uusiutuneen - mutta se, että hän yhä tunsi maan kovuuden, haistoi metsän monet tuoksut ja kuuli oman sydämensä lyönnit - vakuutti hänet siitä, että hän ei ollut tällä kertaa epäonnistunut.

Hän keskittyi nyt vuorostaan tarkentamaan katseensa sumeisiin hahmoihin yläpuolellaan, joita hän oli aluksi luullut puiksi, mutta jotka osoittautuivatkin hätääntyneiksi kuolonsyöjiksi. Aivan kuin hän muka tarvitsisi näiden epäpäteviä auttamisyrityksiä.

— Herrani... herrani...

Bellatrixin huolestunut ja kuvottavan rakastava ääni tunkeutui hänen tajuntaansa.

Nainen oli polvistuneena hänen vieressään rakastavan madonnan irvikuvana. Hän nautti naisen osoittamasta palvonnasta, mutta tämän rakkaus oli tukahduttava ies tällaisena hetkenä. Jos hän pystyisi tuntemaan sääliä, niin tällä hetkellä hän varmasti tuntisi sitä Rodolphusta kohtaan. Mies tuskin välitti juurikaan vaimostaan, mutta oli nöyryyttävää miehelle, jos oma vaimo osoitti julkisesti rakkauttaan muille.

— Herrani...

Eikö nainen muita sanoja osannut tai voinut olla hiljaa.

— Riittää jo! Voldemort tiuskaisi ärtyneenä noustessaan ylös maasta.

Kirous oli jälleen kerran bumerangin tavoin kimmonnut takaisin pojasta, onneksi ilman jälkiseuraamuksia tällä kertaa. Poika näytti makaavan yhä maassa liikkumattomana kuin kuollut.

Kuolonsyöjät juoksivat takaisin rinkiin, mutta kukaan heistä ei vilkaissutkaan poikaa. Selkärangattomia idiootteja, mitä hittoa hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen näin surkeita seuraajia. Seuraajien eliitti oli joko kuollut aatteen puolesta tai menettänyt järkensä ja/tai merkityksensä Azkabanissa.

— Herrani anna minun...

— Minä en kaipaa apua! Voldemort sanoi jäätävästi yhä polvillaan olevalle naiselle, joka veti pettyneenä auttamaan ojentuneen kätensä pois.

— Poika... onko hän kuollut? Kysymys leikkasi pelon täyttämää ilmaa, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut liikahtaa, vain heidän katseensa siirtyi mestarista maassa yhä makaavaan poikaan.

— En ole, vanha veikko. Lepäsin vain hetken, Harry totesi iloisesti ja nousi ketterästi ylös.

Bellatrix sähähti vihaisesti muistuttaen raivostunutta kissaa. Voldemortin silmät leimahtivat vihasta, mutta Harry tunsi miehen kauhun, jonka tämä onnistuneesti kätki seuraajiltaan. Voldemort ei tiennyt, kumpi oli pahempaa; se, että hänen seuraajansa näkivät hänen jälleen epäonnistuneen vai se, että hän taas kerran epäonnistui kakaran tappamisessa.

Pojalla oli enemmän henkiä kuin kissalla, mutta kai ne joskus ehtyisivät. Voldemort päätti jatkaa yrittämistä niin kauan, kunnes poika olisi varmasti yhtä eloton kuin vanhempansa.

— Avada kedavra, Voldemort sihahti äkäisesti. Hänen onnistui tällä kertaa väistää kimpoava kirous ja vain poika kaatui maahan. Hän ehti jo toivoa onnistuneensa. Kuolonsyöjätkin näyttivät vakuuttuneen voitosta ja huusivat riemunsa ilmaan, mutta vaikenivat epäuskoisina pojan noustessa ylös kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

— Voisiko joku ystävällisesti loitsia maan vähän pehmeämmäksi, jos tämän leikin on tarkoitus jatkua? Olisi ikävää pilata teidän ilonne vain siksi, etten saisi lisää mustelmia, poika kysyi huolettomasti.

Matohäntä oli jo kipittämässä toteuttamaan toivetta Voldemortin räjähtäessä.

— Sinä perkeleen penikka, sinun kuuluu kuolla, eikä leikkiä unettomuudesta kärsivää vampyyria! Ja sinä suomurutosta kärsivä jyrsijä lopetat sen vastustajan hyysäämisen. Sinä sitä paitsi kuolit jo lähes kolmesataa sivua sitten.

Voldemortin viimeisten sanojen myötä Matohäntä katosi savuna ilmaan. Ilmeisesti Harryn kuolemattomuus aiheutti taikakentissä teknisiä ongelmia, joiden seurauksena aikataikakenttiin muodostuneesta ruumistyhjiöstä pulpahteli kuolleita satunnaisesti takaisin nykyhetkeen.

— Tuo ei ollut nyt ihan reilua. Ei se ole Matohännän syy, että hän on... siis oli vintiltä vajaa. Olisit jättänyt kidutuskirouksen käyttöä vähemmälle, niin seuraajiesi älykkyysosamäärät eivät olisi negatiivisella, Harry syytti Voldemortia.

Ei ollut siis ihme, että seuraavat sanat kärmeskielellä pimeyden lordin suusta olivat, avada kedavra.

Tilanne toistui kuin videoiden toistonäppäimestä painettuna. Tällä kertaa Harry ei kuitenkaan pyytänyt pehmennysloitsua vaan taikoi sen itse. Eikä Matohäntä ilmaantunut paikalle. Tosin Harry oli varma, että oli nähnyt Gellertin hiippailevan puiden varjoissa kohti Tylypahkan hautausmaata.

Voldemort ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Seljasauvan piti olla voittamaton, eikä mikään selittänyt sitä, miksi kirous aina kimposi takaisin pojasta. Oliko hän menettänyt kykynsä tappaa vai oliko vika sauvassa. Severus oli varmasti kuollut hänen kukistamanaan, joten sauvan olisi pitänyt siirtyä hänen hallintaansa. Ehkä olisi syytä kokeilla molemmat asiat yhdellä kertaa.

Voldemort käänsi sauvansa Rowleen, joka oli nokkimisjärjestyksessä alimpana paikalla olevista kuolonsyöjistä. Kaksi sanaa ja mies makasi maassa sormi yhä huulessa olevan haavan päällä, mutta eittämättä kuolleena, kuten pitikin olla. Voldemort ei näyttänyt huojennustaan ulospäin, mutta mielessään hän tanssi polkkaa riemusta. Hän oli yhä tappamisen mestari.

Hän päätti kokeilla samanlaista yllätystaktiikka Valitun tappamiseen. Hän kääntyi puhuttelemaan uskollisia kuolonsyöjiään.

— Kuten näette, joukossamme oli petturi, Rowle oli selvästi langettanut suojataian Potterin ylle. Jos joukossamme on muita Valitun faniklubin vakoojia, heitä odottaa sama kohtalo kuin Rowlea. Toivottavasti en joudu toistamaan itseäni, Voldemort sanoi kimittäen uhkaavasti. Äkkiä hän kääntyi ja karjaisi kohtalokkaat sanat seljasauvan osoittaessa pitkästyneeltä vaikuttavaan Potteriin.

Potterin pehmustusloitsu oli varsin toimiva ja nyt poika kimposi takaisin pystyyn ennätysajassa leveästi hymyillen.

— Olipa se hauskaa. Tee se vielä kerran, Valittu sanoi silmät säteillen. Kerrankin heidän aikeensa olivat samansuuntaiset, eikä Voldemort aikaillut kirotessaan pojan.

Seurasi erikoinen näytelmä vihreää valoa, avada kedavraa kimitettynä ja karjuttuna sekä kaatuvaa että jalkeille pomppaavaa Potteria. Kuolonsyöjät seurasivat lumoutuneina velhomaailman Teletappimaisia toisintoja kahden vahvimman velhon välillä.

Voldemortin kalju oli hiestä märkä ja loisti kuin kristallipallo hämärässä. Pimeyden lordin punaiset silmät tuikkivat mielipuolisina, mikä sai Bellatrixin rakastamaan miestä entistä enemmän. Näytelmän peruskoreografian toistuttua kaksikymmentä kertaa Voldemort päätti jälleen kokeilla kirouksen toimivuutta muihin kuin Valittuun. Tällä kertaa Goyle senior iskeytyi metsää järisyttävän tömähdyksen myötä kuolleena tantereeseen.

— Hänkin oli petturi. Miten synkkä päivä tämä onkaan meidän aatteellemme, kun näin moni puhdasverinen osoittautuu verenpetturiksi, Voldemort sanoi väräjävällä äänellä.

Kuolonsyöjät uskoivat sen olevan osoitus mestarinsa surusta aatteen puolesta, mutta Voldemortilla ei moisia tunteita ollut, hän vain oli jumalattoman väsynyt.

Väsymyksen lisäksi Voldemort oli raivoissaan. Hän hyvää hyvyyttään olisi toimittanut pojan kiduttamatta saastaisten vanhempiensa luokse ja poika kieltäytyi yhteistyöstä leikkimällä hemmetin rumaa vieteriukkoa.

Voldemortia sellainen ei lannistanut, sillä olihan hän suuri ja mahtava pimeyden lordi. Kirous kirouksen perään tappavana sarjatulena hän syyti avada kedavraa Valittua kohti, niin ettei poika enää kerinnyt kunnolla pompata pystyyn, vaan putosi kesken paluupompun takaisin maahan. Voldemortin onnistui väistää pojasta kimpoavat kiroukset, mutta hänen seuraajansa eivät olleet yhtä onnellisessa asemassa.

Jättiläiset ja Fenrir tajusivat vaistonvaraisesti tilanteen muuttuneen terveydelle haitalliseksi, ja poistuivat paikalta yllättävän huomaamattomasti. Tosin jätit murskasivat kymmeniä puita poistuessaan pudottaen linnunpesiä siinä samalla, mutta kukaan tuskin huomasi moista pikku seikkaa.

Bellatrix tarkkana noitana ihmetteli hetken herkullista munan tuoksua, joka veti häntä lähemmäksi Voldemortia, josta tuo sulotuoksu tuli. Ennen kuin nainen ehti maistaa palaakaan miehen kaljulla paistuvasta linnunmunasta, osui noitaan yksi kimpoavista tappokirouksista.

Lucius ja Narcissa katsoivat tämän merkiksi poistua takavasemmalle, tai siis sinne missä Tylypahka sijaitsi. Heidän asemansa kuolonsyöjissä ei sopinut heidän arvolleen, eikä heitä todellakaan huvittanut kuolla aatteen puolesta. Sehän tarkoittaisi sitä, että Draco perisi kaiken jäljellä olevan omaisuuden, Lucius ajatteli kauhulla. Nyt oli oiva hetki osoittaa syvää katumusta ja tehdä pari suurta lahjoitusta vahvimmalle ministeriehdokkaalle.

Malfoyden lisäksi kuolonsyöjistä vain Rodolphus liukeni paikalta. Hän ei lähtenyt kirousten pelosta, vaan hän kiirehti juhlimaan leskeyttään auliin rakastajattarensa syliin. Samalla mies päätti nimetä heidän yhteisistä lapsistaan vanhimman perillisekseen.  
Maitomiesten työajat sopivat hyvin kuolonsyöjän aikatauluihin, ja Rodolphus odotti malttamattomana pääsevänsä kertomaan pojilleen Colinille ja Dennisille, että nämä olivat puhdasverisiä velhoja.

Voldemort oli täysin tietämätön kuolleista tai karkureista. Hänen ainoa kiinnostuksen kohteensa oli yritys saada Potter hengiltä ja hän oli hyvin, hyvin vihainen, koska se ei näyttänyt onnistuvan. Hän oli raivosta suunniltaan. Hän tiesi, että saattaisi onnistua tappamisessa, jos hän käskisi Naginia puremaan poikaa.

Se kuitenkin osoittaisi, ettei hänestä itsestään olisi Potteria tappamaan. Eikä hän voinut myöntää sellaista heikkoutta kaikkien kannattajiensa edessä. Hänen olisi ollut viisasta vilkaista ympärilleen. Sillä silloin hän olisi nähnyt, että Nagini oli kuollut harhakirouksesta kuten niin moni muukin.

Aukealla oli enää vain kolme elävää kuolonsyöjää ja kymmeniä tyhjiöstä pulpahtaneita entisiä kuolleita nykyisiä eläviä.

Kirousten välinen aika piteni pimeyden lordin uupuessa ja lopulta lysähtäessä istumaan Bellan ruumiin päälle. Naisesta oli enemmän hyötyä kuolleena kuin elävänä, Voldemort huomasi ilahtuneena.

Mies kohotti katseensa takaisin pehmustetulla maalla rennosti loikoilevaan Valittuun. Entiset kuolleet nykyiset elävät olivat vanginneet kolme jäljelle jäänyttä kuolonsyöjää ja istuivat näiden vieressä seuraamassa tapahtumien kulkua.

— Me pidämme nyt viidentoista minuutin tauon, jonka jälkeen minä tapan sinut jälleen. Ei mitään kirouksia, tappamis- tai vangitsemisyrityksiä tauon aikana, Voldemort saneli ja kurottautui ottamaan paistettua munaa päälaeltaan välipalaksi.

— Eikö sinulle ole opetettu käytöstapoja nuori mies? hamppuhiuksinen ja kierosilmäinen nainen aukion laidalta sanoi tiukasti.  
— Tom, minä kuvittelin, että orpokodissa sinulle opetettiin edes alkeelliset tavat. Tuo nuori mies, jonka kanssa sinä leikit niin herttaisesti, on varmasti myös nälkäinen. Tarjoa heti paikalla hänellekin munaa, nainen jatkoi toruvasti.

— Kyllä äiti, Voldemort vastasi ja leijutti neljänneksen munastaan Harryn ulottuville.

Harry otti tarjotun palasen ja hymyili kiitollisena Merope Kolkolle. Voldemort ei kiinnittänyt huomiota Harryn huikkaaman kiitokseen, vaan keskittyi syömään loput hien suolaamista munistaan. Rauhaa kesti muutama minuutti, ennen kuin Voldemort ponkaisi pystyyn järkyttyneenä.

— Äiti? mies rääkäisi tärykalvoja koettelevasti kimeällä äänellään. Punaiset silmät olivat revähtäneet apposen ammolleen ja huulettoman suun alempi reuna väpätti kuin itkua luvaten.

— Niin oma pikku- Tomini. Olen niin ylpeä sinusta, kultaseni. Sinusta on tullut voimakas ja taitava velho, ukkisi on sinusta ylpeä, kuten muutkin sukulaisesi. Mutta minä rakastaisin sinua, vaikka olisit surkki, Merope sanoi, ääni täynnä lempeää varmuutta, jollaista vain äidin äänessä voi olla.

Voldemort unohti olevansa maailman mahtavin velho ja heittäytyi äitinsä syliin, kuten kuka tahansa lapsi, joka saa kauan kaipaamaansa hyväksyntää vanhemmiltaan. Käärmekasvoinen mies painoi päänsä äitinsä rinnalle takertuen tähän kuin ainoaan pelastukseen.

Nyyhkyttäen mies kertoi äidilleen kaikki huolensa: Kuinka kuolonsyöjät eivät osanneet tehdä mitään oikein. Eikä Harry Potteria saanut tapettua. Miten kaikki muut lapset orpokodissa kiusasivat häntä ja hoitajat uskoivat muita enemmän kuin häntä. Kukaan ei koskaan tykännyt hänestä paitsi käärmeet, eikä niiden kanssa voinut mennä naimisiin. Ja kuinka hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi äiti oli kuollut ja jättänyt hänet ihan yksin.

Voldemort oli päässyt vasta puoleen väliin luettelossaan, kun hänen äitinsä katosi muiden entisten kuolleiden nykyisten elävien mukana. Voldemort oli lohduton ja hän tiesi kenen syytä oli se, että hän menetti äitinsä jälleen.

— Nyt tämä pelleily saa loppua! Ymmärrätkö sinä, että sinun pitää kuolla niin kuin kaikki normaalit ihmiset. Ei enää mitään, poika joka ei aiokaan kuolla temppuja, vaan ihan oikea ja rehellinen kuolema, nirri pois, heittää veivinsä, delata, siirtyä tuolle puolen tai ajasta ikuisuuteen. Valitse mieleisesi ilmaus ja toimi sen mukaan, kun seuraavan kerran kiroan sinut, Voldemort määräsi.

— Luuletko sinä, että minä huvikseni kaatuilin kiroustesi tahtiin? Minä tulin tänne aukiolle kuolemaan, etkä sinä saa minua tapettua, vaikka minä suorastaan kerjäsin sitä! Eikö olisi jo aika kokeilla jotain muuta? Harry huusi kiukkuisena.

— Niin, Albuksen kultapoikahan on tietysti kokenut tappaja ja pystyy neuvomaan muita tappamisen hienouksissa, vaikka ei osaa edes kidutuskirousta langettaa, Voldemort pilkkasi.

— Et sinä näytä minun tappamisesta mitään tietävän. Etkö pistänyt merkille, että kaikki minusta kimmonneet kiroukset kyllä tappoivat ne joihin ne osuivat paitsi sinut. Joten eikö olisi todennäköistä, että kimpoava kirous tappaisi myös minut, kun minä en ole samalla tavoin kuolematon kuin sinä? Sinun pitää vain langettaa kirous johonkin, josta se kimpoaa takaisin minuun ja homma on sillä selvä, ainakin teoriassa.

Voldemort puristi hampaansa tiukasti yhteen, ettei vain ääneen myöntäisi pojan teorian olevan erittäin vakuuttava ja mahdollisesti myös toimiva. Asiassa oli vain pieni mutta, kirous tappoi kaikki joihin se osui, eikä se kimmonnut takaisin kuin silloin, jos se epäonnistui tappamisessa. Kirous ei kuitenkaan kimmonnut puista tai maasta, joita hän olisi voinut käyttää hyväkseen. Hänelle ei siis jäänyt kuin yksi vaihtoehto jäljelle.

— Sano hyvästit kurjalle elämällesi, Harry Potter, Voldemort sihahti ja käänsi seljasauvan itseään kohti. — Avada kedavra.

Kirous teki tehtävänsä, se tappoi kohteensa, vaan ei kimmottuaan. Voldemort kaatui kuolleena maahan, sillä kaikki hänen hirnyrkkinsä oli tuhottu. Eikä seljasauva toiminut kunnolla haltijaansa vastaan, joka katseli tyynesti vieressä, kun hänen vastustajansa tappoi itsensä.

— Hyvästi ankea elämä, tervetuloa Voldemortista vapaa elämä, Harry totesi vinosti hymyillen. Hän olisi voinut vannoa, että kuuli Albus Dumbledoren äänen riemuitsevan jossain kaukana, "_Ihanaa Leijonat, ihanaa_!".

Harry nappasi seljasauvan kuolleen pimeyden lordin kädestä ja leijutti entisten ja nykyisten kuolleiden vangitsemat kuolonsyöjät edellään Tylypahkaan.

Hagridiin osuneet tappokiroukset olivat tainnuttaneet jätin, joten Harry jätti miehen metsään heräämään omia aikojaan, sillä mikään Harryn tuntema loitsu ei olisi saanut miestä hievahtamaan paikaltaan tai herättänyt tätä. Eikä tämä olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun Hagrid oli metsään sammunut, joten Harry saattoi jatkaa matkaansa ilman huolen häivää.

Maailmassa kaikki oli jälleen hyvin.

*Avada kedavra*

* * *

**A/N2:** Selenen haaste kokonaisuudessaan kuului näin:

_"Tässä olisi pieni huumori-haaste, tai ainakin inspiraatiota siihen._

_Siinä kun Harry palasi kuolleista, tuli mieleeni ajatus että mitäs jos Voldie vaan jatkaisi Harryn tappamista uudelleen ja uudelleen ja Harry palaisi takaisin kerta toisensa jälkeen... Mahtaisi vanhalla kunnon Tomilla palaa päreet, vaikka tunnetusti niin tasainen luonne onkin._

_Minä en osaa huumoria kirjoittaa, mutta jos joku tästä mahdollisesti innostuisi."_


End file.
